Familienplanung
Familienplanung ist die neunzehnte Episode der sechsten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Derek überrascht Meredith am frühen Morgen damit, dass er über Kinder nachdenkt. Meredith verwirrt das, worauf sie Alex als "eine gute Freundin" gebraucht und mit ihm darüber spricht. Dieses Gespräch wird davon unterbrochen, dass Derek ankündigt, dass Alex' Bruder vor der Tür steht. Aaron gibt zunächst vor Alex nach sieben Jahren einfach mal wiedersehen zu wollen, rückt aber schließlich doch noch raus, dass er medizinischen Rat benötigt. Als Meredith endlich Cristina begegnet, um ihr von Dereks Babyidee zu erzählen, hat diese nur ihr eigenes Problem im Blick.Owen redet nicht und bleibt verschlossen. Als herauskommt, dass Aaron einen Nabelbruch hat und eine OP benötigt, zieht Aaron plötzlich zurück. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er nicht versichert ist. Meredith schlägt Alex vor, Bailey nach einer Pro-Bono-OP zu fragen. Doch das will er für seinen Bruder nicht tun. Mark erzählt Callie am Kaffeestand von der tollen Nacht mit Teddy. Und Callie erzählt im Gegenzug mehr von der schwierigen Situation zwischen ihr und Arizona. Als sie sich begegnen reden sie über Kuchen anstatt über das wirklich wichtige Thema, Kinder. Und auch Teddy lässt sich über die Nacht mit Mark aus und ist begeistert. Webber, Lexie und April operieren eine Frau mit Tumor, die seit zwei Jahren krebsfrei war.Während der OP schaut April immer wieder zur Galerie hoch, wo Derek steht und der OP folgt. Alex bittet Bailey schließlich doch um die Pro-Bono-OP. Diese lacht zunächst über Alex' Anliegen, richtet aber einen OP für Aaron ein. - angeschossene Polizisten kommen in die Notaufnahmen - Aaron erzählt aus Alex’ Vergangenheit wie z.B. dem Jugendknast und den Pflegefamilien - Die OP der Tumorfrau verläuft gut, aber sie wacht nicht auf, da sie einen Schlaganfall hat & ins Koma fällt. - Cristina erwähnt bei der OP, dass sie keine Kinder will & als sie ein Gefäß verletzt schreit Owen sie an. - Aaron behauptet Alex, sei ein Schägertyp, wie sein Vater - Der Mann von der Frau im Koma will die Patientenverfügung nicht wahrhaben und die Geräte nicht abstellen lassen - April beichtet Lexie, dass sie Gefühle für Derek hat - Alex besucht Aaron am Krankenbett und sie versöhnen sich. - Derek und Meredith reden wieder über Babys und Derek will nicht, dass Meredith allein endet - Callie und Arizona wollen offen über die Sache reden - Owen kocht für Cristina und rastet aus wegen Verbranntem, aber er merkt Cristinas Angst Musik *'You're Not Stubborn' von Two Door Cinema Club *'Remember Us' von ''Aqualung'' *'''I Found You von Luluc Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel '' Sympathy for the Parents'' bezieht sich auf einen Song von Marilyn Manson. Cast Intro Psychologen glauben, dass unser Verhalten, unsere Gedankengänge, unsere Art mit den Dingen umzugehen, ein direktes Resultat aus der Beziehung mit unseren Eltern ist. Und jede zwischenmenschliche Beziehung ist in Wahrheit nur eine andere Version dieser allerersten Beziehung. Und wir versuchen wieder und wieder, es diesmal richtig zu machen. Outro Mutter sein ist nicht einfach. Es wär wahrscheinlich besser, man müsste einen Führerschein dafür machen. Aber die meisten von uns würden nicht mal die schriftliche Prüfung bestehen. Manche sind Naturtalente, sie wurden dafür geboren, andere haben andere Talente. Aber das Gute daran ist, die Biologie schreibt vor, dass man das nicht alleine machen muss. Man kann sein ganzes Leben mit der Frage verplempern, wie man sich als Elternteil so machen würde, es sei denn man schmeißt irgendwann die Sorgen über Bord und geht die Sache einfach an. Zitate *Meredith: Alex? *Alex: Meredith? *Meredith: Okay, Izzie ist nicht hier, Cristina geht nicht ans Telefon und ich hab 'n Problem. Du musst jetzt meine Freundin sein. *Alex: Was hat er angestellt? Soll ich ihm eine reinhauen? *Meredith: Er will, dass ich ein Baby bekomme! *Alex: Also soll ich ihm eine reinhauen. *Meredith: Alex! *Alex: Willst du denn ein Baby? *Meredith: Das Baby will mich nicht! Ich hatte die schlimmste Mutter auf der Welt. Was glaubst du was ich für 'ne Mutter wäre! *Alex: Izzie will sich scheiden lassen. Die Papiere kamen mit der Post, die offiziellen Papiere. *Meredith: Soll ich ihr eine reinhauen? *Derek: Hey, Alex! Hey? *Meredith: Er ist heute meine Freundin. *Alex: Tut mir leid, das stimmt. *Derek: Alles klar. Unten ist ein junger Mann, der sagt er sei Ihr Bruder. Soll ich ihn rauf ins Bad schicken? Denn offensichtlich empfangen Sie hier ja gerne Besuch. *Meredith: Sag ihm er soll warten. *Derek: Gut. *Meredith: Du hast einen Bruder? *Alex: Ja. *Meredith: Soll ich ihn irgendwie abwimmeln? *Alex: So 'n Mist! Was will der denn hier? *Callie: Und, wie lief das Date mit Teddy? *Mark: Ich weiß nicht, war das 'n Date? Ich dachte bei 'nem Date geht man irgendwo hin... *Callie: Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Mark! Ihr hattet Sex?? *Arizona: Hallo, Leute! *Callie: Hallo! *Arizona: Oh, was seh ich? Rührkuchen! Ich steh auf Rührkuchen. Leckeren, buttrigen Rührkuchen. Fantastisch! Hmmm... Mal abbeißen? *Callie: Ich hab keinen Hunger, danke. *Arizona: Dann nicht! *Mark: Wofür ist Rührkuchen bitteschön das Code-Wort? *Callie: Keine Ahnung. Für mich ist Rührkuchen nur kalorienreich. *Mark: Komm schon, Callie! Das ging's doch grade um was Versautes! Sollst du vielleicht gleich an ihrem Rührkuchen naschen? *Callie: Nein! *Mark: Oh, bitte! Sag mir, dass es was Versautes war! Sonst war das das bescheuertste Gespräch, an dem ich je teilhaben durfte! *Callie: Wir reden über Rührkuchen, weil ich ein Kind will und sie nicht. Ich hab's angesprochen, sie will nicht darüber reden. *Mark: Und wie lange wollt ihr dieses Gespräch vor euch herschieben? Ein Jahr? Zwei Jahre? Fünf? *Callie: Wow, also, du und Teddy, ihr habt Rührkuchen gegessen? *Mark: Du wechselst das Thema! *Callie: Ja, ganz geschickt, oder? Also, erzähl schon! *Mark: Es hat mich voll umgehauen! Ich hab ihren Kuchen gerührt und sie dafür meinen! War 'n spitzenmäßiges Kuchengerühre! *Callie: Was beinhaltet Kuchengerühre denn alles? *Mark: Na alles! Sie war echt fertig! *Arizona: Lebensverändernd? *Teddy: Sogar weltbewegend! Mark ist nicht ohne Grund zur Legende geworden. Er macht Sachen mit einem, von denen ich nicht mal wusste, dass es sie gibt! Es war wie ein Feuerwerk! *Arizona: Ein Feuerwek im Höschen. *Alex: Ähh, Dr. Bailey, hätten Sie kurz Zeit? *Bailey: Oh ja, ich hab tatsächlich kurz Zeit und die verbringe ich gerade mit meinem Sohn. Tuck, sag "Auf Wiedersehen, Dr. Karev. Auf Wiedersehen". Sag auf wiedersehen. Den sind wir los. *Alex: Dr. Bailey, mein kleiner Bruder ist hier und wie es aussieht, hat er einen Nabelbruch. *Bailey: Ich wusste nicht, dass Dr. Karev einen kleinen Bruder hat. Wusstest du das, Liebling? *Alex: Mein Bruder hat kein Geld, keine Versicherung, also... *Bailey: Ahh, jetzt weiß Mami, wo die Reise hingehen soll. *Alex: Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie ihn operieren würden, pro bono. *Bailey: Ahhh, hast du auch das lustige Wort gehört? Hahahaha, pro bono!! Mami hat so viel zu tun. Meinst du, sie könnte da auch noch jemanden umsonst operieren? *Alex: Ich nehm Ihnen auch Ihren Schreibkram ab. Wie wär's für 'ne Woche oder so? *Bailey: Was meinst du? Soll ich Dr. Karevs Bruder operieren, damit es ihm dann besser geht? *Alex: Zwei Wochen! Einen Monat! *Bailey: Okay, alles klar. In 'ner halben Stunde treff ich mich mit Dr. Karevs kleinem Bruder. Sag "Auf Wiedersehen, Dr. Karev. Wiedersehen. Wiedersehen". Ha, ich hätt's auch so gemacht, aber er wollte nicht still sein. Haa, du kleiner Schatz! *Arizona: Ach, hey, finden Patientengespräche neuerdings hier statt? Ich müsste an den Computer. *Meredith: Ohh, äh, das ist Alex' Bruder. Aaron, das ist Arizona Robbins. *Arizona: Ah hallo, freut mich! Wieso waren Sie nicht bei der Hochzeit? *Meredith: Ehrlich gesagt, Dr. Robbins... *Arizona: Ahh, ich weiß schon. Es kam niemand von der Familie, weil es so kurzfristig war. Haha... *Aaron: Was für 'ne Hochzeit? *Arizona: Na die von Alex und Izzie. *Aaron: Alex ist verheiratet?? *Arizona: Ich benutz einfach den Computer da hinten! Wiedersehen. *Aaron: Äh, wie bitte? Alex heiratet und ruft nicht an? *Meredith: Na weil... *Lexie: Ich weiß, das ist merkwürdig, aber es war 'ne ganz spontane Aktion wegen der Krebs-Geschichte. *Aaron: Alex hat Krebs?? *Lexie: Nein, nicht Alex! *Meredith: Lexie!! *Lexie: Izzie! *Aaron: Wer ist Izzie? *Lexie: Na Alex' Frau. Aber eigentlich ist sie gar nicht mehr seine Frau, sondern... Ich, ich würd mir deshalb nicht den Kopf zerbrechen *Aaron: Sind sie wieder geschieden? *Lexie: Nein, aber sie... Sie hat ihn verlassen und dann, dann kam Izzie wieder, aber für ihn war die Sache gelaufen und na ja, dann... *Meredith: Lexie!! Kein Wort mehr!!! *Lexie: Okay. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6 Episode